


lead me from this hell

by ohmyjun



Series: jihope week [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Character Death, Heavy Angst, JIHweek17, Jihope Week, Knives, Leader Park Jimin, M/M, Quiet Pining, Resolved Romantic Tension, Survivors, Wasteland, Wounds, jihday6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: Somewhere between the crazy, the wasteland, and their group of friends, Jimin realizes Hoseok has always been there.





	lead me from this hell

**Author's Note:**

> day 6 of [jihope week](https://twitter.com/jihopeweek/status/900094645790621696)! dystopia - barren: survivors
> 
> ok so for the wasteland, just imagine that canyon place they filmed not today at, but also prepare for lots and lots of angst. i apologize now

The nuclear blast had destroyed everything.

No one had any warning, for who would've known that South Korea's northern counterpart had actually _been serious._

Apart from Twitter having mocked the country and their threats of nuclear war, no one had really believed them to begin with.

What a terrible mistake that had been.

Jimin wishes people had taken the dictator serious, maybe then he and Hoseok wouldn't be trying to navigate this barren wasteland.

Along the way, they picked up a tiny band of survivors, all of them the worst for wear but Jimin wouldn't complain.

There was Yoongi, the first one they'd picked up. He was sullen and wild, almost knifing Hoseok as soon as they stumbled into his hideout. Jimin had deflected the blow and stripped Yoongi of any more weapons he might have before he sat all three of them down for a civilized talk like the human beings they really are. After three hours of explaining their backstories and how Hoseok and Jimin had survived, Yoongi had sat back and closed his eyes before proclaiming he'd be going with them and they could do nothing to change his mind or force him away, no matter how grossly in love they might be which made Jimin stammer and blush about he and Hoseok not being together. Yoongi had peered into his face warily, disbelieving of Jimin's words, but nodded his head either way because it wasn't any of his business.

It was three weeks later when they found Taehyung, a boy Jimin's age whose face had been burned off by toxic fumes. Jimin had coaxed him out from underneath a ripped open trailer with food and medicine, cleaning Taehyung's wounds and bandaging his face as best as he could once Taehyung had reluctantly crawled out. Yoongi had taken a liking to him immediately, prodding Taehyung with blunt questions and peering at Taehyung's scars with much more attention than what was necessary. But Taehyung hadn't pulled away, he let Yoongi get closer and closer until Hoseok began giggling behind his hand every time Yoongi and Taehyung would go off to do something by themselves and Jimin finally had to have the _talk_ with the two of them.

They went along the coast then, pausing in Jimin's hometown of Busan where they found sand, sand, and even more sand until Yoongi sniffed the air and ran towards a lump of wet sand near the center of town. They found Jeongguk on the verge of death and covered in the sand he'd disguised himself with, a rusted knife in his side that Yoongi had to pull out because Hoseok was too squeamish and Jimin was hesitating. Jimin snapped out of his weird funk and got to cleaning and bandaging the wound, surprised that the cut was very clean and not as deep as he expected. Taehyung held Jeongguk aloft as they kept traveling towards one of Yoongi's many safe houses and stayed there until Jeongguk was mostly healed. Yoongi became very protective of Taehyung then, especially when Jeongguk was finally able to walk on his own and took to following after the scarred boy.

But that all died down when Seokjin knocked on their door.

Jimin was surprised that someone still had _manners_ in this type of situation, but he went and opened the door anyway. Immediately, a handsome man with a bruised face carried in his limp partner and begged for medicine, anything to help his boyfriend. Taehyung had shot into the foyer, taking the man from Seokjin's arms and carrying him into the living room where Hoseok was waiting with the medicine and immediately set to work on him. Jimin led the other man into the kitchen where Yoongi and Jeongguk were watching the flurry of action in the living room, keeping a close eye on the wounded man to make sure he didn't randomly hurt Taehyung nor Hoseok.

Jeongguk froze as he turned to tell Jimin something and was instead greeted by the most handsome face he'd ever seen. Jimin sat the man down and asked him basic questions as he dabbed at his face and then rushed into the living room when Hoseok called him in a panic. Yoongi had taken over from there, asking more personal questions and Seokjin answered them easily, peering at both Yoongi and Jeongguk with avid curiosity.

Seokjin didn't speak for almost a year after that day.

Jimin, Hoseok, and Taehyung had done everything they could, but in the end, that hadn't been enough and they buried Namjoon in the backyard, right beside the tiny garden Taehyung had started with no luck.

Jimin and Hoseok led their band of misfits across the wasteland of their destroyed country, desperate to find a boat and sail towards Japan before making an even bigger trip for the States where civilization still primarily remained.

It wasn't until Seokjin managed to get them a fucking yacht that he spoke again and explained about being the son of a CEO who'd always been prepared for the apocalypse. And it really shouldn't have surprised Jimin when Jeongguk flung himself into Seokjin's arms and kissed him with vigor.

On the boat ride to Japan, Jimin had sat them down and discussed a few things. Jeongguk's age being the biggest subject, but that had eased over when Jeongguk revealed he was twenty-one and Jimin had breathed a little easier about them being romantically involved. Then the _talk_ had taken place and Jimin swears he'd never seen Jeongguk that red before.

In Japan, they met a band of thirteen boys who also were trying to get to the States and Jimin decided to join forces and combine their supplies.

There was Seungcheol, the leader of their ragtag group who's second in commands bickered at each other constantly until Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan and Jisoo onto his lap and silenced them with kisses. Jimin always averted his eyes when this happened, but if he caught Hoseok's eye and shared a tentative look with him, well that was no one's business but theirs. Then there was Junhui, a Chinese man who'd taken Wonwoo, Mingyu and another Chinese boy, Minghao, under his wing before joining Seungcheol's group. Jihoon, a surly man who reminded Jimin of how he'd found Yoongi in the beginning, who was doted on by his lovers Soonyoung and Seokmin, two cheery men who did a lot of good for Jihoon. Jimin didn't question the strange link the youngest three shared. They always had a hand on each other, on the small of their back, in each other's hair, their fingers tangled in the sleeves of the other and it wasn't until Seungcheol explained about their youngest, Chan, almost dying that it began to make sense how they clung to one another.

Yoongi butt heads with them only once and it was with Jihoon who'd asked about Taehyung's scars and was suddenly being plummeted to the ground by a red-faced Yoongi. Taehyung had pulled him off and apologized for what felt like eons until Jihoon brushed himself off and murmured, "No harm, no foul."

But it was clear, even to the most unobservant of people, that Yoongi had earned Jihoon's respect for mindlessly defending Taehyung, even when no danger had been prevalent. Still, that did nothing to ease the glares Soonyoung and Seokmin would pin Yoongi with when he got too close.

They sailed for the States then, their supplies lasting them until Angel Island where they were welcomed by U.S troops and medics. After being ushered into a shelter, they lay down for the night feeling illegitimately safe for the first time in a while. Jimin lay awake for some time, gazing up at the ceiling until he heard a floorboard creak.

Jimin didn't question it when Hoseok slipped into his bed and kissed him slowly, relief and hope heavy in the air around them.

The next morning, Jimin didn't have to think about what Hoseok meant when he said, "I want to see San Francisco."

It was a silent understanding from all their years together that wherever Hoseok went Jimin would be sure to follow and wherever Jimin may be, Hoseok would be right there beside him to bear the weight of his burdens.

They left that night, leaving their band of misfits behind with no worries about their wellbeing because they knew they'd all be alright in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3
> 
> [tumblr](http://hungline.tumblr.com) | [twt](http://twitter.com/wingedseok)


End file.
